Minfic : Jealous
by Yellow Shipper
Summary: Onew cemburu pada Changmin yang berciuman dengan... just minfic! ChangNew rate: T review after read :)


Title : Jealous

Author : YS

Main casts :

Shim Changmin as Changmin

Lee Jinki as Onew

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

.

.

IT'S YAOI !

.

.

.

ENJOY AND REVIEW ^^

.

.

.

Aku membuka pintu gudang. Ruangan ketiga yang hendak kutelusuri demi mencari namjachingu manisku yang entah menghilang kemana. Nihil. Tak juga kutemukan dirinya. Namun saat aku bersiap menutup pintu gudang gelap ini, terdengar sebuah suara mengusik pendengaranku. Tikus? Tak mungkin. Walaupun gudang, namun ini adalah gudang terapih dan terbersih yang pernah kulihat. Jelas saja, namja manis yang merangkap kekasih dan sekarang naik pangkat menjadi tunanganku sangat memperhatikan kebersihan, sungguh kontras denganku yang juga menyukai kebersihan. Manik mataku melirik sejenak ke bagian pojok ruangan, ugh.. gelap. Kaki panjangku kulangkahkan masuk perlahan ke dalam, hingga akhirnya sebuah sepatu _skecher_ berwarna kuning menyapa penglihatanku. Ya, sepatunya.

"Onew? Kau disitu?" aku bertanya pelan. Hening. Aku semakin mendekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau baru membersihkan gudangnya kemarin?" aku bertanya lagi. Dan tetap hening. Kesabaranku habis, aku menghampirinya, dan benar saja. Onew sedang duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tumpukan karung berisi botol-botol bekas. Namun ada yang berbeda, matanya membengkak. Sangat khas seseorang yang baru selesai menangis. Sontak emosiku berubah menjadi kepanikan.

"Chagiya? Ada apa?" aku duduk disampingnya, menggendong tubuhnya dalam pangkuanku. Onew tetap diam, namun mulutnya mengeluarkan suara sesenggukan kecil.

"Jebal bicaralah, jangan membuatku panik begini donk" aku mengusap-usap pelan rambutnya.

"Hiks.. Changmin hyung nappeun.."

_**DEG**_

Aku dibilang jahat? Kesalahan apa yang kuperbuat padanya? Oh Tuhan, hukum aku jika aku memang menyakiti kekasih malaikatku ini!

"Kau marah padaku?" tanyaku pelan. Kali ini ada respon, Onew menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Aku salah apa?" suaraku makin melembut.

Onew bergeming, mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap manik mataku. Wajahnya terlihat tidak baik, bagian bawah matanya membengkak dan butir-butir air mata masih mengalir dari manik indahnya. Pipi putihnya terlihat memerah.

"Changmin hyung nappeun" Onew mengusap air matanya sendiri dengan ujung _hoodie_nya. Menggemaskan.

"Ne, tapi aku melakukan salah apa?" aku ikut mengusap air matanya dengan jariku.

"Changmin hyung mencium pipi Yuri tadi!" Onew membentakku. Aku melongo.

Jadi Onew marah hanya karena aku mencium Yuri, lawan mainku di syuting drama tadi? Ah, Onew ku sangat menggemaskan jika cemburu. Tanpa sadar aku tertawa kecil sembari mencubit pipinya.

"Yak, appo" Onew mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari mengusap-usap pipinya yang baru kucubit.

"Nae Onew cemburu eoh?" aku menggodanya.

"Ish, tentu saja aku cemburu! Siapa yang tidak cemburu melihat kekasihnya mencium orang lain" Onew mengalihkan wajahnya yang kuyakin pasti memerah.

"Tapi kan itu tadi hanya syuting chagi, aku juga hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirku. Itu hanya skenario" aku mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tapi tetap saja itu namanya ciuman!" Onew kembali membentakku, kali ini dengan memukul dadaku.

"Akh.. ne, aku minta maaf" aku mengulurkan tangan kananku kearahnya, meminta maaf dengan bersalaman ala anak kecil. Namun Onew malah meremas tanganku dan memeluk tubuhku.

"Hiks, jebal jangan lakukan itu lagi. Hatiku sakit rasanya" Onew kembali menangis. Dapat kurasakan kemejaku basah karena air matanya.

"Ne, aku berjanji tak akan berciuman dengan orang lain lagi selain dirimu." Aku mengecup pucuk kepalanya lembut.

"Yaksok?" Onew mengulurkan kelingkingnya.

"Ne, yaksok" aku menautkan jari kelingkingku dengannya. Sangat manis.

"Kau juga jangan menangis seperti ini lagi ne, aku khawatir chagi" aku mengecup kedua kelopak matanya bergantian. Terasa asin, bekas air mata.

"Eum~!" Onew mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi bagaimana kamu mengetahui bahwa aku berciuman? Tadi katanya kau tak mau menemaniku syuting?" aku bertanya penasaran.

"Ne, tapi tadi aku merasa sifatku terlalu kekanak-kanakkan, jadi aku berencana mengantarkan makanan untuk Changmin hyung. Tapi saat sampai, malah scene ciuman bodoh itu yang menyambutku" Onew melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kkkk~ nae chagiya sangat lucu. Itu hanya skenario sayang, aku tak benar-benar mencium yeoja itu seperti biasa aku menciummu kok" aku mengusap-usap ujung bibirnya.

"Tapi kan tetap saja itu membuatku sakit hati" Onew menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baik.. baik.. maafkan aku ne?" aku mengangkat dagunya dengan telunjuk tangan kananku, mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya.

_**BLUSH**_

Dapat kulihat perubahan warna pada pipi putihnya menjadi merona.

"Eum." Lagi ia mengangguk. Kali ini sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sekarang akan kuperlihatkan padamu ciuman sesungguhnya, chagi" aku makin mendekatkan wajahku padanya, matanya mulai terpejam. Dapat kurasakan hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajahku. Hidung kami bersentuhan, hingga akhirnya..

_**CHUU~**_

**END**


End file.
